His Life as a Teenage Robot
by TheDnDking
Summary: Jenny and Nora once again visit the Robotics Tradeshow, and there they meet and old friend of Nora's and his 'son' SK-7, AKA Kevin. Jenny's not the only robot of her level anymore, at least on earth that isn't half dog. Summary's bad I know, but the story's better. JennyXOC pairing. Rated strictly for safety since I don't know if robo-violence counts for a mark below.
1. The Convention

Author's Note: First the legal stuff. I do not own My Life as a Teenage Robot. That wonderful piece of animation and my childhood is owned by Rob Renzetti. I do not do this for any profit beyond whatever appreciation the fans of the show or my writing give me. Now some personal stuff, I know I said I wouldn't start any new stories until some of my old ones are finished, but focusing on those solely is killing my drive so I'm branching out to help my muse. Now, incase anyone's actually reading this, I've bored you long enough, we can start the story.

* * *

_**His Life as a Teenage Robot**_

Chapter 1: The Convention

XJ-9, or as her friend's knew her Jenny, and her mother, Dr. Nora Wakeman where in the car on the way to the robotics convention. And Jenny wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Why do I even have to come here?" Jenny asked annoyed.

"You where excited last time." Nora pointed out.

"That's because I thought there would be robots like me there." Jenny retorted, "Since clearly that's not possible, at least not here, it's not as exciting."

"Well if you would ever listen to me, you would have" Jenny decided to tune her mother out with her built in headphones. Maybe if she was lucky, she could keep them on the whole convention and just tune everything out, "XJ-9! Are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Jenny said giving her mother basic teenage sass, "just tell me when we get there."

"We are there." Nora said revealing they were already parked. So being lead in by her mother, Jenny entered the convention, bracing for the boredom that she was in store for.

* * *

Later at the convention…

* * *

Jenny was more bored than she ever was in her young life. Even being secluded up in her room by herself before meeting Brad and Tucker wasn't as boring as this. If any robots weren't laborers, it would be a little less boring. But her mother was right, her programming was pretty advanced. Who knows when robots like her will be more common? But somewhere else in the convention, a new Earthquake robot was moments away from malfunctioning.

"Now why would even build an Earthquake generating robot?" One of the scientists asked the one who built the said robot.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." The builder said leaning against the Earthquake generator before it started pounding its overly large fists into the ground causing the entire convention to shake. The vibrations even began to topple over a large scaffolding that a man with a series of boxes was on top off.

"Help!" The man yelled waving his arms as he began to fall.

"Hang on!" Jenny said readying her hair rockets, "I'm" A glowing red blur shot past her so fast it actually spun her around, "coming?"

The blur cut through the air grabbing the man as he began to fell. Then made a hard u-turn and grabbed each box, making almost 90 degree turns to grab each of them. When the blur reached the ground level, the man and the boxes where safely set down. The blur continued to the robot shaking the building apart and flew around it, twisting the Earthquake generator cutting off the flow of hydraulic substance cutting off the ability to swing the fists. The blur stopped revealing a robot strikingly similar to Jenny, only male. He was clearly built to be a teenager, but in a red and white color scheme. His feet where more angled out from his legs (as opposed to the triangles that are Jenny's legs), his entire torso was red almost like he was wearing a shirt and his entire legs, minus the areas for his feet, where red as well, almost like pants. His hair was built in a short messy style (A/N: See end author's note for more information on this guy).

"No need to worry." The Robot said, "Everything's under control."

"Great." The scientist who built the Earthquake generator said, "Did you cut the primary power line before twisting my robot up?"

"Uh what?" The male robot said looking back at the Earthquake maker, seeing it starting to overheat, "Hang on a sec." The male robot shot to the Earthquake maker and picked it up like it was nothing. A booster emerged from each side and the back of his feet plus a jetpack from his back. In a flash, the red robot took flight and smashed through the ceiling. Once in orbit, the robo-boy threw the tied up robot as far as he could, luckily placing it far out of harm's way when it detonated. Once he crashed back through the ceiling a second time the crowd swarmed their savior. Until a male voice cut through the crowd's cheers and celebration.

"SK-7! What were you thinking?" A older looking man said pushing his way through the crowd. He had light brown hair, a lab coat, and was probably only a head taller than Nora.

"Oh boy." The robot said cringing, "He's mad."

"Smashing the ceiling, TWICE, destroying another scientist's robot, and above all," The scientist said, "REVEALING YOURSELF BEFORE MY CEREMONY!"

"Wow." Jenny said, "So that's what it looks like when mom's on my case."

"Well well well, still obsessing over the few moments the spot light is on you eh Albert?" Nora said spotting the other scientist. The other scientist turned and noticed Doctor Wakeman.

"Nora! How long has it been?" Albert asked approaching her.

"I'd say ever sense you took that offer in Japan." Nora said.

"Uh Mom/Dad, do you know him/her?" Jenny and SK-7 said at the same time using the appropriate pronouns.

"Hm? Oh Jenny. This is Doctor Albert Wiebe. A close friend from school and from the Armagedroid project." Nora began to explain.

"Yes, and Kevin, this is Doctor Nora Wakeman," Albert explained, "Like she said she's a close friend from school and worked with me on that Armagedroid project I told you about."

"I wish I only had to hear about Armagedroid instead of fighting him." Jenny muttered under her breath.

"No way!" Kevin said shocked, "You actually FOUGHT Armagedroid?"

"It was nothing." Jenny said, "And actually, it was twice."

"No way!" Kevin shouted.

"SK-7! Will you listen?" Albert said, "Now, I'm going to catch up with Nora here. Since you ruined my big reveal, start cleaning up this mess right now."

"Yes dad." Kevin said glumly activating his jetpack to start to place sections of the ceiling back and using a laser to weld them back.

"Hey," Jenny said flying up to join him, "You need a hand?"

"No, I'm fine." Kevin said welding another piece in place.

"You sure?" Jenny asked, "I mean, I know how lame it can be cleaning up a mess you made trying to help."

"Go away. I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself." Kevin said snidely.

"Ugh. Thought I found something to help make this a little less boring," Jenny said angrily, "Shame he's just a jerk."

"Wait wait, I'm sorry." Kevin said before grabbing the last bit for the first hole, "I'm new on talking to people besides my dad. First time leaving the house."

"Well I guess I know what that's like." Jenny said, "But seriously, instead of doing this yourself, why don't you let me help? Speed it up."

"Well it would be nice to have an actual conversation." Kevin thought to himself welding the last piece in place before moving to the second hole, "Sure, you got a heat laser?"

"Duh." Jenny said, "I'll get another piece."

"Don't you help him XJ-9." Nora said from the crowd.

"Get back to work SK-7." Albert called out from the crowd.

* * *

Ending Author's Note: Okay, the only real information I can give on Kevin is 1) his call numbers come from really the only two letters that kinda rhyme with XJ and 2) his hairstyle is very similar to that of Monkey D. Luffy's from One Piece. But you know, picture it however you want. Like stated, the only parts of his body where paint is being used for clothes is his face and arms.


	2. Two Bots

_**His Life as a Teenage Robot**_

Chapter 2: Two Bots

Kevin had finished fixing the damage he done, plus the damage the Earthquake maker created. The whole time he and Jenny where talking about their lives.

"So you've never been outside your house at all?" Jenny asked.

"Wish I could say otherwise." Kevin said, "But unless you count the time I was crated up to transfer me from the lab to the house."

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad just being kept in my room when not saving the world." Jenny said.

"I would have loved to be out saving the world." Kevin said, "I mean, all that stuff you did, I wish I could have lived half that. But dad said I couldn't do anything until he was sure all the bugs where worked out."

"Well I guess your dad's a little better than my mom." Jenny said, "Took her eight prototypes. Only took your dad six."

"Versions." Kevin said, "It took my dad six _versions_."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, "Was each one each upgraded into you?"

"Yeah." Kevin said, "I was SK-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. My dad never throws any project away, and since I was part son, he just stored my brain, scrapped my body, and created the new one with an upgraded mind. Saves a lot of room."

"Mom keeps all my sisters powered down in the basement." Jenny said, "They've been activated three times, once by me, once by a silent alarm, and once because someone took control of them."

"Feel bad for them." Kevin said, "I would hate that. Always being afraid of being replaced, forced into the basement, to never see the light of day again."

"Please don't remind me." Jenny said, "But I'm pretty sure my mom's done with the XJ line."

"Good. I would hate to see such a lovely robot shoved aside like an old vacuum." Kevin said. Instantly the newest SK clamped his hands, literally since they morphed into clamps, over his mouth. Also attempting to hide a blush. Jenny of course just turned away like a normal teenage girl, "So uh, where do you live?" Kevin asked unclamping his mouth.

"Tremorton." Jenny said, "What about you? My mom said something about Japan?"

"I haven't lived there since I was SK-1." Kevin said, "My dad designed the first version, and built it there, but once the project was ruled finished, we moved to Chaston*. But we may be moving again soon. Apparently they don't like the amount of lab machinery he keeps in his house. They're concerned it may lead to some kind of radiation poisoning. Geez, you get one package of uranium delivered…"

"You should move to Tremorton." Jenny said, "My mom has tons of nuclear materials around, most people don't even notice. Even when she melted the house with it."

"Oh, that's when she was infected with the space dust right?" Kevin asked.

"Exactly." Jenny said.

"Jenny, time to go." Nora said.

"You too Kevin." Albert said, "We've got a good drive a head of us."

"Man, who noticed the time going by so fast," Jenny said, "Felt like I was bored out of my skull two minutes ago."

"Yeah, well see yea, whenever. Tremorton right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Hope you can convince your dad to move there." Jenny said. The two teenage robots went in different directions.

"Hey dad, it cool if I just fly back?" Kevin asked, "You know, first time out in the world."

"I suppose." Albert said, "Just fly straight home. Don't want you wondering off."

"Thanks dad." Kevin said flying straight up and looking around, "He said straight home, he never said what way to take. Time to crack these babies open and see what they can really do!"

* * *

Tremorton…

* * *

Once Jenny returned home, she was instantly greeted by her first two friends Brad and Tuck.

"Hey Jen. How was the robotics convention?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, did any evil robots try to take control of all the robots there like last time?" Tuck asked with his childish excitement.

"Not this year Tuck. Jenny said.

"Then I'm out." Tuck said starting to walk away.

"But there was this one robot there. He was actually a lot like me." Jenny said, "And he cared what I had to say. We wound up talking so long we didn't even notice that the convention was ending. It was actually the best result I could have hoped for."

"And I'm back." Tuck said reappearing, "Jenny's got a boyfriend! Jenny's got a boyfriend!"

"Shut up!" Jenny snapped, "He is not my boyfriend! Besides, I don't even know where the town he lives in is and he said they'll be moving again soon." Brad and Tuck shared a look.

"Jenny's got a boyfriend! Jenny's got a boyfriend!" Both brothers began to taunt earning a frustrated yell from the teenage robot.

* * *

Kevin's House…

* * *

The red robot easily landed at his house before his Dr. Wiebe managed to get home.

"Circumnavigated the globe in less time than it took my dad to get back." Kevin said, "Dude I'm fast. And if the Power Thrusters are that fast, I should take another trip and see what the Hyper Boost can do."

"Don't think about it." A voice said as a small television came from his back, "Hyper Boost can only be held for 5 seconds without overheating. And I'll be home soon, so please get back in the house. I'll be home soon."

"Fine." Kevin said, "Gotta go dad." Kevin hit a button on the TV causing it to retract back to him, "Guy needs to learn to relax. But I should probably stay on his good side if I'm going to have any pull for the move. But he never listens to me. I suppose I could do that, but I HATE doing that. Oh well. Tomorrow morning, I go for the last resort."


	3. New Bot in Town

_**His Life as a Teenage Robot**_

Chapter 3: New Bot in Town

Kevin looked around the house. His dad was still asleep. So he crept into the kitchen.

"I hate cooking breakfast," Kevin said to no one, "But it's really the only card I have." Kevin pulled out milk, flour, eggs, oranges, and bread and started to cook using whatever functions he was built with. The retract of a hand for an eggbeater here, a quick flamethrower burst there, and breakfast was done. Pancakes, eggs, toast and orange juice all cooked to perfection. "I may not like not like cooking breakfast, but nothing says I don't rule at it."

"SK-7, what are you doing up already?" Albert said, "Normally I have to flip you out of sleep mode myself."

"Oh you know, thought I'd make sure my non-weapon systems work." Kevin obviously lied, "Breakfast?"

"You cooked?" Albert asked, "Did you break something last night?"

"What? Can't a robot just get up early and cook breakfast for his dad?" Kevin asked.

"When he calls his domestic functions worthless, it's a little suspicious." Albert said, "So just tell me what you want now."

"I'm serious; I'm not doing this for any"

"I know how to check your memory banks." Albert said starting to eat the breakfast.

"Fine. I don't know how serious we are on moving, but I was thinking that that town Tremorton would be a good place to move to." Kevin said, "I mean, Jenny and Doctor Wakeman live there and they seem pretty content. And the town's clearly used to scientists like you and her."

"So you cooked breakfast to try to butter me up so you can see Nora's daughter more?" Albert asked.

"Well that would be a result." Kevin said, "But I swear it wouldn't be the primary reason."

"You're a terrible liar SK-7." Albert said, "But you'll be happy to know I already decided we'll move there. Just because the town clearly is used to robots and high levels of science."

"Excuse me dad, I think I left my TV on." Kevin left the room and the sound of a jet was heard followed by excited yells before Kevin came back in, "False alarm."

"I'm sure." Albert said finishing off his breakfast, "Come on, we better start packing."

"Yeah, on it." Kevin said.

* * *

Tremorton, a few days later…

* * *

Jenny and Brad where walking home from school when they noticed the moving trucks and the large pieces of equipment being moved into the new house.

"Hey, what's with all the science stuff?" Brad asked.

"Guess some other scientist must be moving in." Jenny said, "Hey, you don't think"

"It's your boyfriend?" Brad asked smugly.

"For the last time Brad," Jenny said, "He is not my boyfriend!"

"Better hope he didn't hear that." Brad said making Jenny turn around to see nobody, "Psych! Just wanted to see what you'd do." Jenny then gave her human best friend a look that could even make Vexus recoil. "Oh look at the time, I think I have to make sure Tuck didn't flush himself down the toilet." And on that note, Brad ran like the seat of his pants was on fire.

"Jenny?" A male voice said behind her.

"Kevin!" Jenny said happily, "So you managed to convince your dad to move here?"

"No, he already decided." Kevin explained, "But hey, I can't complain."

"Well how about when you finish moving in, I show you around town." Jenny suggested.

"Yeah sure, that would be great." Kevin said.

"SK-7, will you please get back to work?" Albert's voice said from inside the house.

"On it dad." Kevin said before turning back to Jenny, "So I'll track you down once we're all moved in."

"Sounds like a plan." Jenny said taking off to fly back home.

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

"And that's the last of it." Kevin said moving the last piece of equipment into his father's lab.

"Yes I suppose it is." Albert said.

"So it would be cool if I go look around town?" Kevin asked.

"Well I suppose, but just try" the sound of a jet firing up cut him off as Kevin turned various shades of blue and green and flew right through the lab ceiling, "Should have never installed that immaterial form." Kevin flew over the streets of Tremorton, when it hit him; he had absolutely no clue where Jenny lived.

"Well, it can't be that hard to figure out." Kevin said, "I mean, besides me how many robots can there be in this town?" So Kevin landed and looked for someone to ask directions from. And he found a person, a nerdy looking boy with black hair, white shirt, and a red Hoodie, "Hey!" Kevin called out landing.

"Oh hey." The nerdy boy said, "Never saw one like you around. You new here?"

"Yeah. Name's Kevin." Kevin said holding out his hand.

"Sheldon." The nerdy boy said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sheldon." Kevin said, "Hey, I'm looking for Jenny. She's a robot."

"Trust me, I know who she is." Sheldon said, "But first, why do you want to see her?"

"We met at the robotics convention." Kevin said, "We hit it off, since I moved here, I thought I'd look her up."

"Well, I know where she lives, but I'm pretty sure she's not there." Sheldon said, "If I find her I'll let you know you're looking for her."

"Hey Sheldon." Jenny said approaching the human robot duo, "Kevin! You finally done moving in?"

"Oh hey Jenny." Sheldon panicked a bit, and ignoring his crush's attention to the other robot, "I was wondering where you where."

"You asked me to meet you at Mezmar's." Jenny stated, "But you where running late, so I wanted to see where you were. So Kevin, you ready for your tour?"

"Of course." Kevin said, "So how should we see the town, ground or air? Tour guide's choice."

"Well, be easier from the air." Jenny responded, "So why don't we do that? Not much to see, but hey, it's home."

"All the more reason for me to get to know it." Kevin said as the two robotic teenagers took to the sky.

"I better keep an eye on him." Sheldon said still on the ground, "Something about him just doesn't seem right."


End file.
